It is well known that a large number of game boards have been proposed, with many of such game boards having game pieces that are slid or rolled along the playing surface of the board. Some of such game boards are designed for the playing of a game in the nature of shuffle board, wherein each player strives to move his or her game piece along the playing surface into a scoring position located at the opposite end of the board.
Such a type of game is ideal for young people and seniors alike, who may not possess the skill or the vigor for undertaking shuffle board or other such games.
Unfortunately, some of the game boards of the prior art have been characterized by their size and weight, in that ordinarily quite a bit of set up time is required, and frequently such previous game boards have been so heavy as to involve the services of two or more people in order that they may be moved to another location, or placed in storage.
Additionally, prior art game boards have usually been designed only for the playing of one certain type of game, so that when the players tire of that game, there is no alternative game to which they can resort.
It was to overcome the disadvantages of the playing boards of the prior art that the present invention was designed.